criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Thirteen Unsubs
|appearance = "The Storm" }} The Thirteen Unsubs (so named in this wiki) is a group of serial killers who escaped from prisons across the U.S. and are recurring criminals on Criminal Minds. Background There is currently no shared background between any of the members involved. They hail from three different states across the U.S.: Virginia, Arizona, and one currently-unidentified state. Season Eleven The Storm On September 28, 2016, the thirteen were freed through the machinations of a group of anarchists, as a way to divert the attention of law enforcement from their scheme to commit a terrorist attack against the U.S. At least one member, Peter Lewis, a serial killer by proxy captured by the BAU a year ago, was aware of the plan and even participated in it. He did so by testifying against Hotch, who was framed of conspiracy by the anarchists as part of their plan. At the end of the episode, the BAU receive word of the mass breakouts, and Hotch tells the rest of the team that they must recapture all of them. Season Twelve The Crimson King Between the events of The Storm and The Crimson King, eight out of the thirteen escapees have been recaptured or killed by the BAU with the help of Luke Alvez, an agent with the FBI Fugitive Task Force. During a case, days after the mass breakouts, Peter abducts one of the remaining escapees, Daniel Cullen, who was apprehended by Alvez and the rest of the Task Force in 2013. Peter drugs and holds Cullen captive in order for him to be killed by Brian Phillips, whom Peter drugged first. While Peter flees, Brian and Daniel are both arrested by police and the BAU. This leaves four of the escapees remaining. Profiling 202 Another remaining escapee is identified as Thomas Yates, who Rossi and the rest of the BAU put away seven years ago. After Yates escaped, he attempted to start a new life, but couldn't. As a result, on January 4, 2017, he calls Rossi to tell him that he has begun killing again. Eventually, when Yates is holding his latest victim hostage and Rossi finds him, he gave him a choice: if Rossi shoots Yates, he won't get to know where he buried all of his undiscovered victims; if he doesn't shoot him, he will kill his latest victim. Rossi is forced to shoot and kill him. This leaves three of the escapees remaining. Season Thirteen Wheels Up After the events of "Red Light," Peter launched his final attack against the BAU when he disables their SUVs with spike-strips before rams into the SUVs with a semi-truck, which everyone but Stephen Walker made it out alive, but not before drugging and abducting Prentiss. After pinpointing where he and Prentiss are, he exchanges fire with Reid and Alvez, hanging from a ledge after being chased down by Alvez, where he falls to his death. This leaves two of the escapees remaining. Known Members *Peter Lewis, a.k.a. "Mr. Scratch" . Portrayed by Bodhi Elfman. *Thomas Yates, a.k.a. "The Womb Raider" . Portrayed by Adam Nelson. *Daniel Cullen, a.k.a. "The Crimson King" . Portrayed by Kraig Dane. *Earl Roy Everton . Portrayed by Tim Abell. *Two unnamed serial killers *Seven unnamed serial killers Notes *In "The Crimson King", Rossi states that the thirteen escaped prison in May 2016, which would be consistent with the airing of "The Storm" (on May 4). This, however, is an error, as the attempted terrorist attack and subsequent prison breaks are established as occurring on September 28, 2016, the air-date of the former, given the near-seven-month time-gap that had been established in the latter half of Season Eleven. This was likely just an error on the writer's part. Appearances *Season Eleven **"The Storm" *Season Twelve **"The Crimson King" **"Taboo" **"Mirror Image" **"Profiling 202" **"Green Light" *Season Thirteen **"Wheels Up" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals at Large Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Season Thirteen Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hostage Takers Category:Fugitives